


Rarity

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Male omegas are so rare that most people don't know they've seen one. Hux is instantly recognisable as one though, as he's chosen to start a family with Kylo. He isn't quite ready for the way people react to him though, and returns home upset by it. Kylo helps change his view on the whole thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> I won't get them all done by the end of tomorrow at all. It's so hard doing this challenge and I stopped for a while so I really hope there are people still wanting to read these and finding the posts linking to them.
> 
> If you don't like this sort of thing you're not obligated to read.

The door to their apartment slammed, making Kylo jump. He rushed to get up from where he was working on the sofa and got to the hallway in time to see Hux disappearing into their bedroom. He'd scattered his jacket, hat, scarf and gloves as he went and the bag of groceries was similarly discarded.

"Never again!"

Worried, Kylo went over to the bedroom and hovered at the door. Hux was getting onto the bed and crawling beneath the covers so he decided to approach.

"What happened baby?" he asked gently, sliding in behind Hux and curling up around him. Despite having been outside in the cold fall weather Hux was warm.

"I'm not doing it again, I can't," Hux complained. Kylo stroked his hair, spooning him and cuddling him as he waited for Hux to elaborate. "I'm a joke. A circus freak."

"Of course you're not," Kylo said gently. "Did someone say something?"

"Someone!" Hux scoffed. "Try everyone! They all couldn't get enough of me - staring and touching and grasping and some even wanted to photograph me."

Kylo scowled, angered by that, but he did his best to keep his voice soothing and comforting. "That was really inconsiderate of them, I'm sorry. They shouldn't have done that."

"Damn right they shouldn't have! I wanted to maim every last one of them. I just wanted to get some groceries."

Hux sounded close to tears, and Kylo hugged him even tighter, resting a hand over the telling swell of Hux's stomach. It hadn't been so obvious before, but now it was clear that Hux was pregnant and, therefore, an omega - and not just any omega but a _male_ omega. They were so rare and it was rarer yet for them to chose to have children. Most people who had encountered Hux had probably heard about male omegas but never known when they'd seen one.

"You got the groceries though, even with all that going on. You're stronger and better than all them and all that."

Hux gave a humorless snort of laughter. "I hate them. They kept asking all these questions. They kept asking who my _owner_ was."

"I hate them too," Kylo said sympathetically, his heart breaking for Hux. The outdated idea that omegas needed to be possessed and owned had been a difficult point to work past at the start of their relationship - Hux had expected Kylo to behave the way almost every other greedy person in the world would when trusted with the truth. It had taken a while for him to see that Kylo wasn't like that. He already loved Hux for his strength and beauty and, knowing him, knew that there was no way Hux could be owned or controlled by anyone. He was himself, and Kylo loved him for that.

"It's going to be like this every time I want to go out."

Kylo wished he could honestly say that Hux was wrong, but the sad truth was that Hux would be a novelty. People would stare and whisper and want to approach him and ask things they had no right to.

"I wish I could make them all leave you alone," he said sadly. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. You've already given me so much and then to have to endure this... you're so strong."

"I'm an exhibit."

"You're nothing of the sort," Kylo said firmly, turning Hux to him. Hux lay on his back, glaring wetly up at the ceiling as Kylo ran his hands over his mate's body. "You're my beautiful, wonderful, terrifying mate and I love you with everything I am. You're a person, not a thing, and anyone who doesn't understand that needs reminding, or to back the fuck off before either of us do them some damage."

Hux turned to him, looking far from reassured. "This is going to happen every time I want to go somewhere."

Kylo wished he could say that wasn't true. He wouldn't lie to Hux and try to give him false comfort though. "There are lots of ways of telling people to fuck off. I guess this is a good time to practice them." He stroked Hux's hair, smiling at the wonderful feeling of it. "Headphones and heavy metal at full blast while scowling is a good start. Scowling at anyone who tries to talk to you is also good. The actual words 'fuck off' work too. Snatching and smashing phones if they try to take photos of you without asking. I can punch them in the face too if you like."

Hux smiled a little at that. "There are a lot of people to punch."

"Aren't there always?" Kylo grinned. He shrugged before continuing, "anyway, we could always get you a thicker parka so it's not as obvious. Not until you reach the point where you want to flaunt it and piss people off, that is."

"You sound so sure I'll want to do that."

Kylo smirked. "I know you, and you know you. You know I'm right. Give it a little while and you're going to love making people stare and whisper. Nearly everyone either wants to be a male omega or mate with one. You're going to make them all insanely jealous."

"I am, aren't I?" Hux said thoughtfully. He pressed a little closer to Kylo, smirking in a calculating way that excited Kylo. "I wonder what would drive them more insane - the thought of me being pregnant and without a mate, or seeing me with my mate and knowing they can't touch me?"

Kylo grinned, letting Hux toy with the idea. He was clearly already feeling better.

"I wonder how jealous I can make them," Hux continued, sliding his hand down Kylo's arm, "flaunting what I am and what we have."

"Insanely," Kylo replied, "especially when none of them understand the first thing about omegas and can't find and keep one."

"The first thing about omegas?" Hux asked. "What's that then, Mr Expert?"

"That they're far, far superior to any alpha, and infinitely stronger and more cunning than you could ever guess."

"Superior to alphas?" Hux grinned, rolling on top of Kylo and pinning him down. "Does that mean I'm the one in charge?"

"You always have been," Kylo replied easily, grinning too. "And you know it."

Hux hummed, pretending to think about it. "You know, I believe you're right."

They gazed at each other for several moments, the discomfort of Hux's trip outside completely forgotten. Kylo could feel the tension building between them and struggled not to writhe beneath Hux and give away his eagerness.

"So, alpha," Hux drawled, breaking the silence. His voice was low and far too enticing. "What are you willing to do to prove your devotion to me?"

Kylo licked his lips, swallowing. "Anything."

Hux smirked again, causing Kylo's heart to beat even faster. Lithe hands stroked along his forearms and Hux gripped at his wrists, guiding his hands to a point above his head where Hux pinned them, leaning forwards with his weight.

"Anything?"

Kylo nodded, repeating his promise. "Anything."


End file.
